Coming Together
by Katsuki
Summary: Yaoi A souphouse AKA a swingers story. Ten guys total. Jou, Yami, Ryou, Otogi, Honda, Bakura, Malik, Yugi, Ishtar and Seto. Dancing and twists and later lemons of coarse. COMPLETE
1. Heat Wave

Dove: This is my ten some! ^__^ Also my karaoke redo!  
  
Raven: Now if anyone gets lost just tell us and we'll help out!  
  
Dove: Yup, Yup! Um. For the lyrics, don't beat me if they're wrong in any way! I did my best and for 'It's my Life' that one is cut off a little. Okies!  
  
Raven: Now lets see how we do! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Dove: One with the flic!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chappie 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami, Seto and Anzu have been looking to see where everyone went at night. Yugi, Otogi, Honda, Bakura, Ryou, Mai, Isis, Malik, Ishtar, Jou. Everyone.  
  
Yami was looking to know where his friends were at night and where his new lover Yugi goes, they haven't officially got together yet and all but Yami has noticed that Yugi goes out and comes back tired and sleepy from being out so late.  
  
Seto came because Yami promised a duel if he helped, he helped a great deal by being able to track everyone coming here by cities cameras and some detectives.  
  
Anzu came because her lovers Mai and Isis have never told her where they went. They would just say, "Work."  
  
The were dressed up, sitting at a table, drinking in the middle of a crowd of a club/bar called 'Heat Wave.' (It's a real place in LA but I'm making all this up.)  
  
Yami was wearing his black leather shirt that zipped up his back, tight black leather pants with his two belts and various leather buckles and wraps on his arms.  
  
Anzu had on a light blue turtleneck top with a black leather skirt. Over it was a leather coat that stopped at the shoulders and went down passed her ass. She had jewelry here and there. Mostly bracelets and boots that went passed her knees.  
  
Seto had on his white trench coat outfit without the trench coat. He still had on the metal cuffs and leather buckles on his arms though. All black and silver.  
  
Anzu said she saw Mai leave with her purple outfit that she wore to battle city and Isis left wearing a tan tie-dye top that were long sleeves but a cut at the shoulders to show them off and a black leather skirt. They both were wearing the same boots as Anzu. Their own color and size of course.  
  
Yami said that Yugi left in a t-shirt and jeans but he highly doubted that Yugi would come in here dressed that way; he guessed that he changed here.  
  
They had to pull a number out of a bowl at the door when they entered and they got 'lucky number one.'  
  
They found out later that they had to sing on stage in front of everyone with a dancer of the club but only two could go up.  
  
Anzu said she couldn't sing and proved that a LONG time ago. Anzu wasn't that bad of a person but she just couldn't sing for her life. She was a dancer not a singer. (Like me!)  
  
Yami and Seto got up, onto the stage and grabbed the two head mikes. "Alright, fine. Who's dancing?" Seto asked the band. They saw that it was Honda at the drums, Malik at the keyboard and Ishtar and Bakura were holding guitars.  
  
Everyone shrugged. They knew, just wouldn't tell. They pretended that they've never seen Seto and Yami in their whole lives. "It's a new lead dancer every night. The dancer's decide who." Stated Bakura. He had on his blue and white stripped tank and blue leather pants.  
  
Malik spoke up. "Oh, wait man. It's the same as last weekend. They gave the dude the job, only works weekends though. I'll tell you this, he KNOWS how to dance." Malik said with a grin. He was wearing his white tank hoodie with the gold chains on them and stopped to show off his mid drift. He also had on tight blue kakis.  
  
"Now we back sing and you two sing together. We're playing 'Whip it.' Get it?" Snapped Ishtar. He was wearing a tight black tank top and tan kakis on. Honda was wearing a tan long sleeved shirt that he shoved up to his elbows and black leather pants.  
  
"Yah, yah." Murdered Seto. They finally found them but if they paid attention they would have seen that Isis gave them their drinks and Mai made them. Yami just snickered. Yah, too much to drink for him. We'll not enough to act ridiculous and stupid but enough where he's on a stage in front of a huge crowd and he was able to be relaxed.  
  
Honda lifted his drumsticks as a spotlight hit them all and tapped them. "One, two, three, four."  
  
The music started and Seto looked as if he was bored to death. He slowly bobbed his head to the music with Yami. The four wasn't bad at the music at all. In reality it was as if they've been playing for years. Seto lifted his mike and began to sing just as he saw a group of four figures step out on the other stage across the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: How was that?  
  
Raven: They are probably scratching their heads and asking themselves how this is going to turn into a ten some?  
  
Dove: Ok, that sounds right.  
  
Raven: *Smirk* *looks at readers* This is the first time Dove actually thought ahead and typed the _whole_ thing and it worked out.  
  
Dove: Shut up! I think!  
  
Raven: shut up, you think? It's either shut up or not... *sarcastically*  
  
Dove; *pout*  
  
Raven: *fingers 'boo boo lip'* You know that seems to be the only thing you do. Pout.  
  
Dove: *glare*  
  
Raven: *grasps throat, acting as if being choked* that's the first time you've ever glared at ME!  
  
Dove: *walks up to her, glaring*  
  
Raven: *clasps to ground* *holds throat* *gasps*  
  
Dove: See Dragon Yami DragonDreamer! I can take care of myself! *jumps up clapping*  
  
Raven: *gets up, unhurt* *rolls eyes*  
  
Dove: *ignores Raven, continues to jig*  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Let it Whip

Dove: Hi! I'm on chappie 2!!! I'm so happy!  
  
Raven: Uh-huh.  
  
Dove: Well here's the song that Yami and Seto duo in!!!  
  
Raven: None of you guessed it right.  
  
Dove: *Yells ignorantly* There is no way for them to guess it right, Raven!  
  
Raven: Yah, yah.  
  
Raven: PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Dove: On with the flic! ^__^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Last chappie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Honda lifted his drumsticks as a spotlight hit them all and tapped them. "One, two, three, four."  
  
The music started and Seto looked as if he was bored to death. He slowly bobbed his head to the music with Yami. The four wasn't bad at the music at all. In reality it was as if they've been playing for years. Seto lifted his mike and began to sing just as he saw a group of four figures step out on the other stage across the room.  
  
Chappie 2 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Love to see you whip it. ~ Seto and Yami sang together. The lights came on at the other stage. The figures snapped into a position.  
  
~Sure could teach you right. ~ The leader was a blond clad in nothing but tight black leather. The others, one had raven black hair with a tight green leather outfit on. The other, he had snow-white hair in a tight dark blue leather outfit, and the last was in a deep purple also a tight leather outfit. The lead figure began to move slowly in fluid movements.  
  
~Give me just a minute. ~ Yami was really a good singer and this being there first time singing at all, Seto couldn't help but smirk. The dancers had things on their faces that made it sparkle and glitter.  
  
~On your time of night. ~ Seto and Yami both looked over at the black leather clad figure again. Seto bit his lip. No creature could move that swiftly and gracefully. Let alone a male.  
  
~Move over here to have some fun. ~ Seto saw Yami smirk at that line from the corner of his eye. He must be hoping that the figure would move over here. Seto smirked. Him too.  
  
~Let it whip. ~ As the line was sung the figures snapped their legs around the poles on their stage and whipped their bodies around, rubbing on it, all reaching out to the lead dancer not go but the lead dancer was coming off the stage. The other dancers stayed at their bars and tempted people in the crowd.  
  
~Knew you were into grooven. ~ Seto and Yami really started to get in the song as they watched the dancer go through the crowd, stopping every once and a while to entertain someone. The three other dancers got off their bars and twisted into and out of positions too.  
  
~Love your body language. ~ The dancer stopped in the middle of the crowd and swung his hips around gracefully, turning around in a full 360, his hands on his head. The back dancers mirroring him on their stage.  
  
~Baby let me know. ~ The dancer twisted his body back to face Seto and Yami on the stage. He touched his lips and the back dancers jumped off the stage into the crowd.  
  
~You've got me sort of anxious. ~ Everyone there could tell they put real feeling in that line. Yami moved.  
  
~Move over here to have some fun. ~ Yami stepped behind Seto and moved his hips to force movement to Seto's. Yami had the slyest smirk on his face as he did this.  
  
~Let it whip. ~ The dancer stepped his legs out. The others jumping into the guest's laps, entertaining them.  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ The dancer began to move like a snake downward with his legs open, letting people imagine a body under him, ridding him.  
  
~(Jive) Whip it right. ~ He moved his hips back and forth.  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ He moved in circular motions. Going even lower. He had to have some strong legs to do that.  
  
~Whip it all night. ~ He did some sort of snap and rolled his body up into a standing potion.  
  
~(Here comes the trip) ~ He faked a trip forward that looked all too real. At least four guys jumped up to catch him. Not including the other dancers.  
  
~No, no. ~ The form smiled and wagged his finger.  
  
~Jive ~ He created fists with both hands and grinned into the air in front of him.  
  
~Let it whip. ~ The structure abruptly moved his hips to the guitar.  
  
~(C'mon Whip C'mon Whip) ~ He continued to do this as he walked toward Seto and Yami, Yami and Seto never broke eye contact with the dancer's body movements.  
  
~Now, as you can see. ~ The creature stepped up the steps onto Seto and Yami's stage. The back dancers stepped up behind him.  
  
~How you groove with me. ~ They bent and curled in and out of potions. The back dancers moved over to the band.  
  
~What else can I do to get closer to you? ~ He walked up to Seto and cocked his head, putting his hands on his chest, moving up as if to kiss him.  
  
~Move over here to have some fun. ~ He moved behind Seto to Yami as Yami curled a finger to him telling him to come to him as he continued to sing with Seto. Seto quickly put his hands on the male's leather clad hips and grinded into his ass.  
  
~Let it whip. ~ He twisted his head and looked up at Seto. Only half surprised he would do that let alone what his front was now. Damn, this being was able to turn him into a light switch. Keeping him 'on.'  
  
~I wanna see you moving. ~ He started moving again, grinding into Seto's and Yami's front as they sandwiched him in between.  
  
~Love your body language. ~ They began to back off a little to watch. Raking their gazes down its lean figure as it snaked around, twisting and turning.  
  
~Let me be your paper man. ~ Yami and Seto rubbed their hands down him, moving down his chest stopping at his swing hips.  
  
~Love to be at your command. ~ They moved up again.  
  
~Move over here to have some fun. ~ The dancer stood there looking from Seto to Yami as they said that. As if confused to which to go to.  
  
~Let it whip. ~ He whipped it good. He tossed his hair, twisting, turning, letting it all go.  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ He whipped his arms and body around wildly in a fluid motion.  
  
~(Jive) Whip it right. ~ He rolled his body and snapped to a straight body position, rubbing his hands down his chest to his own hips.  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ He twisted this way and that, faster and faster.  
  
~Whip it all night. ~ He did circular movements making it look as if he was a cowboy on a violent bull.  
  
~(Here comes the trip) ~ He swung the invisible rope to both Yami and Seto as they were standing back watching.  
  
~No, no ~ they smirked but walked to the mystery person. Each on one side.  
  
~Jive ~ The dancer used both hands again but to pull him up to Yami and rubbed hard on Yami's front.  
  
~Let it whip. ~ He swung his leg around and landed it on Seto's shoulder in a spilt.  
  
~(C'mon Whip C'mon Whip) ~ Seto slapped his ass hard to make a loud snap.  
  
~There is no time to lose. ~ He let go of Seto and walked toward the crowd and did the splits again but to the ground as he moved and rubbed his hand up his front and chest.  
  
~You're the one I choose. ~ He closed his legs and sat on his knees, looking modest and timid now.  
  
~Can't you see that I- ~ He stood and rolled his body to crowd. Entertaining them greatly. Seto glanced over at the band to see Bakura and Ishtar rubbing up to the one with white hair, the one with raven black hair behind Honda rubbing on him with his body. The one wearing the purple outfit was rubbing on Malik.  
  
~We're wasting time ~ Yami walked over to the lead dancer.  
  
~Saying something divine. ~ Yami opened his arms to him.  
  
~To find even you. ~ The man stepped into his embrace, wrapping his leg around Yami and looked up to him as if to kiss him but sang.  
  
~Yah I do! ~ He smirked as he sang that jumping out of Yami's arms.  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ He started to roll and twist again.  
  
~(Jive) Whip it right. ~ He snapped up, rubbing and touching his body desirably.  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ He moved downward again nearly having his ass touch the ground.  
  
~Whip it all night. ~ He rolled his body up into a stand position again.  
  
~(Here comes the trip) ~ He faked trip again. Or that's what Seto and Yami thought. He fell onto their shoulders. Seto moved to touch him more. He was slapped on the hand.  
  
~No, no ~ The dancer shacked his head with a smirk.  
  
~Jive ~ He twirled when he stepped out of both Seto's and Yami's grasp.  
  
~Let it whip. ~ He stepped his legs out again.  
  
~(C'mon Whip C'mon Whip) ~ He whipped his head around, his arms moving wildly.  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ Seto grabbed the dancer and turned him into him.  
  
~(Jive) Whip it right. ~ He grinded into the dancers front, feeling the effects. The Dancer arched in his arms, panting.  
  
~(Let it whip) Whip it baby ~ He grinded back as Yami took him behind.  
  
~Whip it all night. ~ The dancer's eyes were closed and only Yami and Seto could here his soft almost female moans over the band behind them.  
  
~(Whip it baby. ~ The band sang. ~Whip it right. ~ ~Whip it baby. ~ ~Whip it all night.) ~ They let the dancer go, having him panting harder than before.  
  
~There is no time to lose. ~ The dancer inhaled rubbing his hands on his chest, down. Yami and Seto could see that he was rolling his eyes to the back of his head.  
  
~You're the one I choose. ~ Seto and Yami opened their arms to him.  
  
~Can't you see that I- ~ They walked toward him.  
  
~We're wasting time ~ They snaked their arms all over the dancers body.  
  
~Saying something divine ~ They picked him up. Damn, he's a stick.  
  
~To find even you. ~ The dancer looked limp and began to arch then snapped and sang again.  
  
~Yah I do! ~  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ The dancer jumped off their shoulders.  
  
~(Jive) Whip it right. ~ He twisted.  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ He turned.  
  
~Whip it all night. ~ He twirled.  
  
~(Here comes the trip) ~ And fell into Yami. Yami caught him easily. Yami leaned down to kiss him.  
  
~No, no ~ The dancer put a hand in between them and shook his head.  
  
~Jive ~ He rubbed into Yami as Yami held onto him with no trouble.  
  
~Let it whip. ~ He jerked in Yami's arms and jumped out.  
  
~(C'mon Whip C'mon Whip) ~ He bumped his hips to Yami and Seto.  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ He collapsed to his knees and rolled on the floor to the edge of the stage.  
  
~(Jive) Whip it right. ~ The arched on his hip high up and down low with his hand on his own body.  
  
~(Let it whip) whip it baby. ~ The lied on the ground, putting his hands over his shoulders.  
  
~Whip it all night. ~ He jumped to his feet and spun.  
  
~(Here comes the trip) ~ He fell into Seto's arms as Seto fully caught him, Seto moved down to kiss his soft pink lips.  
  
~No, no ~ He stepped out of the way quickly.  
  
~Jive ~ He twisted to the crowd and turned his head toward Yami and Seto.  
  
~Let it whip. ~ He slapped his own ass then turned his head back to the crowd, he moved as if being whipped violently.  
  
~(C'mon Whip C'mon Whip) ~ He looked up and fell back into Seto and Yami again. To the looks of it, he fainted. By the time Yami or Seto looked at the other dancers they were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dove: Oh, so tired! =.=  
  
Raven: *raises eyebrow* It's only nine o'clock.  
  
Dove: Still tired.  
  
Kitt: I laughed out loud when I read your review! I just cracked up! I already have about 7 chappies written and no hard-core sex happens so it DOSE HAVE A PLOT! I know!!! I'm SUCH a good writer if I can do that! And I'm doing a prequel for this story!!! ^^ Yup, Yup! I'm GOOD! Thanks for reviewing 'How it Happened' I appreciate it! I wonder where Elys is. She might get a kick outta this.  
  
AngelsKitten: Yup, Yup! You're correct! Three some for the girls (If no one wants Shizuka in it, REMINDER this is FF and Yugi is 22 in this, Shizuka would be 19. She'd be old enough but not enough to drink. ^^) I'm making a prequel of why this all happened! How's that sound! ^^ I really need a life, huh?  
  
AngelicMouseGirl: Yah. SURE, just to see if it can happen. Well I'm making a prequel too. So you might be confused a little for a while. ^___^ I'm soooo evil!  
  
Bakurasgirl: I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE MORE FAITH IN ME! *Pout* Anzu isn't one of them. Also note she's not going to be doing speeches if her mouth is busy with TWO lovers! Yup, Yup! Isis and Mai! Have you noticed that ALL the girls on YGO are talkative? Well I'm making them shut up! This is focused on the guys! Mostly Seto.  
  
DragonDreamer Yami Dragon: HI! Nice to hear from you! ^^ Yah all the mechanics are worked out! I'm even making a prequel!!! That's worked out too!!! I just need to type it. *kicks rock on ground* Well I hate to brake this to you. Ok, you're right I'm not. Um, I have typed to the 7th chappie in this all ready. How fast should I update?  
  
Lia~Baka: Are you EVER _NOT_ board? Just asking. *shrugs* I'm gonna make this pretty flat out understandable, ok? Just email me if you EVER get confused! Alright? _I_ understand it and I am also making a sequel to this! ^^ Cool, huh?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Who's the Dancer?

Dove: I'm just going straight to chappie 3.  
  
Raven: Yah, well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
On with the flic!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Last Chappie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looked up and fell back into Seto and Yami again. To the looks of it, he fainted. By the time Yami or Seto looked at the other dancers they were gone.  
  
Chappie 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you." The dancer said as he stood up suddenly and dusted himself off. He caught a head mike that was thrown at him from a stagehand, which looked to be Isis.  
  
"Hay! How is Domino City, TONIGHT!" he yelled in the mike. The crowd cheered loudly, hooting up at the dancer mostly. The dancer signaled Seto and Yami to step forward.  
  
"Give it UP for the SINGERS!" He screamed into the mike as Yami and Seto stepped up.  
  
"What's your NAMES and how LONG have you been SINGING? We didn't hire PROFESSIONALS!" He said with a sly smile.  
  
"It's our first time." Seto said in a dull voice.  
  
"Yah! Didn't even know he could sing!" said Yami jokingly.  
  
"Serious!" The dancer said with a smile at Seto.  
  
"Yup!" Continued Yami.  
  
"Well, how bout we hire you two ta sing on the weekends for us?" He yelled to the crowd, asking their approval. The crowd went wild.  
  
"I already have a job." Said Seto sourly.  
  
"It's just for the weekend, man!" The dancers attitude never went down. He expected him to decline. "We all know you have a job! If you didn't, ya wouldn't be in here! You have to pay to get in, man!"  
  
"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun! I'm sure having fun!" cheered Yami.  
  
The dancer chuckled. "Yo, Yami. You need to chill on those drinks!" He said to Yami covering the mike. "You hear that Mai!" He turned into the mike.  
  
"Yah, yah, Koinu! Tell Isis that! She serves them!" Mai shouted back.  
  
Seto glared at the dancer and looked him in the eye. His eyes were black.  
  
"Well everyone else enjoy Mai's GREAT DRINKS! Now give it up for our BAND!" The dancer turned to the band as they bowed.  
  
"There's going to be another song being played in about THIRTY minutes, man! So hold on to ya HATS!" The dancer said, stepping down, throwing the mike down after turning it off. He walked over to the bar and sat down.  
  
Unknown to him Kaiba fallowed.  
  
"Why are your eyes black?" He asked as if he didn't care. The dancer groaned.  
  
"It's called contacts." The dancer dropped his act completely. "Gods!" He grabbed the bridge of his nose. "You have any idea how much of a headache you get when you talk into a mike like that? It hurts like a punch from Yugi." He turned back to the bar. Seto snorted. Not much apparently.  
  
"Yo, Mai! Gimme some joe!" Mai pulled out a coffee mug and filled it. "How ya havn' it, hun?" She asked. "It's for Yami. He'll want it with milk n' suga." Smirked the dancer.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
The dancer cursed under his breath, "Shit." Whispering loud enough to be heard. "The Seto Kaiba, the genius of the whole world can't figure it out?"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"You know me though." He snapped as he grabbed the coffee and walked over to Yami, who was sitting at his table. On the way men reached up and touched him in various places. He just walked on.  
  
"Who?" He demanded again after glaring at everyone that touched the dancer.  
  
The dancer took a deep breath and turned to face him. "What? Want to know who gave you that hard on, on stage?" He turned back around and continued on his way, trying to ignore him and walked up to Yami. "Yo, Yami. Here ya are. A cup of joe so ya can snap outta it." He smiled slightly as he sat down the cup.  
  
"Do I know you?" Asked Yami softly. Looking confused.  
  
He climbed onto Yami's lap, facing him, bent down to Yami's ear and whispered. As he whispered he started touching Yami all over. "Calm down, it's an act, just bare with me, OK? Yug's the one that told everyone that you were here. He felt ya. Everyone's here. So don't worry that pineapple head of yours. Alright?"  
  
Yami looked suspiciously up at him. "Jounouchi?" He whispered.  
  
The dancer smirked "Just don't tell Kaiba." and gave him a thumbs up as he stood up right.  
  
The dancer looked around, looking back at Yami and smiled. "We run the place, I'll go gets Yugs for ya."  
  
Seto sat down at the table as Yami took a sip of his coffee. Yami smiled, "He remembered how I like my coffee."  
  
Seto glared, "But who is he?"  
  
"Who is who?" Asked Anzu.  
  
"He doesn't know who that dancer was." Yami smirked.  
  
Anzu snorted. "I even know who that was!" She cheered.  
  
Yami looked over at her, "Who?"  
  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear. Yami just smiled and sipped his coffee.  
  
Anzu sat back with a smile. "Was I right?"  
  
Yami nodded his head slowly. Anzu jumped up and cheered "Yosh!" That of which caused a lot of attention to go to her. Half the men and all the women cheered and told her to take her top off.  
  
Yami just rolled his eyes, as Seto was kind enough to pull her back into her chair and away from attention.  
  
She was like a deer caught in headlights. She was blushing wildly.  
  
Yami was able to hear that Isis and Mai were the loudest and figured that Anzu heard this too. Her own lovers wanted her to strip.  
  
Yami looked up at the figure in front of him. It was Yugi in the tight deep purple leather outfit he wore on stage. He was crying.  
  
Yami put down his coffee, the effects of it helping him to go back to his normal self.  
  
He stood and strode over to Yugi, picking him up in his arms. He whispered words of comfort, turning around to go back to his seat.  
  
He knew Yugi was crying because he was scared that Yami wouldn't accept the thought that Yugi was working here.  
  
"It's ok Yugi. Hikari, it's all right. You can do what ever you want. Your old enough." He sat down back in his seat with Yugi in his lap. "You're a big boy, Yugi. This is your decision. I just wish that you told me. I want to watch over you." That and watch him on stage.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, tears slowly going down his face as he smiled up at him. Yami wiped Yugi's tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Thank you, Yami. No more secretes." Yami look at him skeptically.  
  
"Are there any other secretes?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Yugi smiled and looked down at the floor shyly. "Yes. A big one." he whispered.  
  
"And what is that?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi blushed and whispered in Yami's ear. "I'm not a. a virgin."  
  
Yami smiled down at Yugi. "I hope not. Your twenty- two."  
  
Yugi giggled, "Um. not just that. it was with. Bakura."  
  
"It was your choice, right?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi held his breath and nodded his head 'yes'.  
  
"Then I have no problem."  
  
"And with Ishtar, Malik and Ryou. It was my choice, also." Yugi said quickly, his eyes shifting. "And Jou, Honda and Otogi."  
  
Yami snorted, "As long as you don't get raped by them, get ill and that you wanted to do it, I'm ok with it." Yami finished softly. "You don't have to worry about what I think of you, I'll just beat their asses if they forced you into it." He said with a smirk.  
  
Yami mainly didn't mind because back in Egypt it was quite normal to have many lovers. Yami was hoping to be Yugi's main lover though.  
  
Yami looked up to see Seto arching an eyebrow at them.  
  
"What? Surprised that Yugi's been laid more than you, Kaiba?"  
  
Yugi blushed and hit Yami on the arm. "Yami!"  
  
Yami just snickered and rubbed his arm. "That hurt." He said trying to make it sound like it did. He pouted, trying to look like a sad Yugi. He failed but was close; he made it look real just not Yugi's pout.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami! Did I hurt you?" Yugi said hastily.  
  
"No, But I will." Stated Seto as he got close enough to punch him in his other arm.  
  
"Ah, Shit!" Snicker Yami as he rubbed his arm sorely. "That really did hurt!"  
  
"That was the point." All of a sudden Yugi got up and punch Seto on his shoulder. It was hard enough to knock him off his chair.  
  
"Whoa! Go Yugi!" Shouted Anzu. "Yah, Yugi go!" Shouted Mai who watched it from her place behind the bar. "Mai! Don't encourage it!" Isis hissed. "No fighting!" She yelled.  
  
"Aw, Your no fun Isis. Kaiba was getting what he deserved." Said 'dancer,' as Seto knew him, as he held out a hand to Seto. "Told ya it hurts, didn't believe me. But then again you neva take me seriously."  
  
Seto accepted the hand and hulled himself up on his feet, sitting down again on his chair. "Good one, Yug." Said the dancer.  
  
"Mai! C'mon! Join up with your girl! And bring some drinks!" He looked around at everyone. "I'd say dew drops for three, flaming sunset for two, three lemonades with juice, one pink, two original and four ocean breezes. Also just refill the cup of joe for Yami!"  
  
"No problem! Just need your help for carrying, hun!"  
  
With a slight surprised the dancer sat down next to Seto and looked around, seeing the last two dancers joining them with the band. They pushed another table to connect with the one everyone was at.  
  
Seto looked around to recognize the last two dancers to be Ryou and Otogi. Everyone was there but Jounouchi.  
  
Who was next to him? It was Jounouchi of course, but Kaiba didn't know this. yet.  
  
The dancer looked up to Isis as she walked up to him with a head mike and handed it to him. "Thanks Isis." Said the dancer as he put on the mike.  
  
"Hay band up!" said Otogi just loud enough for the band to hear.  
  
"Now this is for the thick headed red assed pig sitting right here next to me." He patted Seto's knee. "He's known me for a good seven years and has yet to notice that his "arch enemy" is right next to him. This is the same guy that calls me anything referring to a canine. You all know him as the great Seto Kaiba. The dumb ass that lost his soul in a duel, his mind in his own v-game and started 'Battle-City.' This is for you moneybags and all the shit you put me through." He said happily with a fake smile and blinking innocently to boot.  
  
Suddenly Honda tapped his drumsticks. "One, two, three, four."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Another song! And Jou's gonna singing! Guess what he's singing!  
  
Raven: *Raises hand* Oh! Oh!  
  
Dove: Not you Raven!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. I won't be there

Dove: This is the song Jou is going to sing for Seto!  
  
Raven: Yosh! This is my favorite chappie!  
  
Dove: That's why I'm writing it!  
  
Raven: Duh! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
On with the flic!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Last Chappie~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now this is for the thick headed red assed pig sitting right here next to me." He patted Seto's knee. "He's known me for a good seven years and has yet to notice that his "arch enemy" is right next to him. This is the same guy that calls me anything referring to a canine. You all know him as the great Seto Kaiba. The dumb ass that lost his soul in a duel, his mind in his own v-game and started 'Battle-City.' This is for you moneybags and all the shit you put me through." He said happily with a fake smile and blinking innocently to boot.  
  
Suddenly Honda tapped his drumsticks. "One, two, three, four."  
  
Chappie 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ishtar and Bakura jammed their guitars, Honda began his drums and Malik was sitting right behind Jou, enjoying the view. He wasn't needed in this one.  
  
Jou stood up quickly on his queue as a spotlight hit him. Everyone gave his or her full attention to Jou.  
  
Jou collapsed on Seto, landing on his legs, facing him. He put his hands on Seto's chest and began to sing.  
  
~ I don't want to make this ~ Jou straighten in Seto's lap, his hands going farther down.  
  
~ Harder than I have to ~ Jou leaned in putting his shoulder in front of him to look cuter.  
  
~ This is how it has to be ~ Jou rounded his shoulder back to its original spot, his hand on Kaiba's hips.  
  
~ There's so many things ~ Jou rubbed his hands higher to Seto's collar of his turtleneck.  
  
~ That I want to say ~ Jou stood slowly, bring Kaiba with his collar.  
  
~ But you just don't listen to me. ~ Jou suddenly dropped back to his seat.  
  
~ I don't want to hurt you ~ Jou swung his leg around Kaiba's lap and pinned him on the chest.  
  
~ You don't want to hurt me ~ Jou hit his chest with his fists.  
  
~ I can't stand you and ~ Jou leaned forward again, his leg sliding over Kaiba's shoulder into a spits, his placed his hands on Kaiba's chest again.  
  
~ You can't stand me ~ Jou pushed against Kaiba's chest, un-splitting, snapped his back straight. His foot resting on Kaiba's shoulder.  
  
~ We can't rearrange ~ Jou shook his head.  
  
~ You can never change me ~ He wrapped his arms around his chest, standing up on both feet.  
  
~ Say goodbye ~ He waved, turning around and slapping his ass, stepping his legs out.  
  
~ Nothing I ~ He snapped his upper body around to look back a Kaiba, having his hand pointing at himself.  
  
~ Say can change your mind because ~ Jou rolled his body side to side, closing his legs.  
  
~ I can't stay ~ Jou front flipped, no hands.  
  
~ Tomorrow ~ Jou did the slits.  
  
~ I'll be on my way ~ Jou stood without the use of his hands.  
  
~ So don't expect ~ Jou pointed at himself and leaned into another table.  
  
~ To find me sleepn' in my bed ~ He lied down on it fully, looking at the men that sat there. He smiled.  
  
~ Cause when you wake up ~ Jou rolled over and took the cigarette that was in the guy's mouth.  
  
~ I won't be there ~ He twirled the smoke in his hand and put it to his lips.  
  
~ I won't be there ~ He took a puff and placed it back in the man's mouth, receiving no complaint.  
  
Jou quickly got rolled back over and looked at Kaiba. He saw a glare going toward the man with the smoke. He witnessed Malik leaning toward him and whispering something.  
  
As Jou was on the table, Malik leaned over and whispered to Seto. "I love this part. Cause to him. It's true." And leaned back again.  
  
~ Everything I say ~ Jou stood and walked over to the stage where the band was playing.  
  
~ You find way to make it ~ Jou went up the steps backwards, giving Kaiba his attention.  
  
~ Sound like I was born just yesterday ~ Jou back flipped the last step to the top.  
  
~ And everything you taught me ~ Jou placed his hand on his belt that also held his deck. He got the idea from Yug and Yami.  
  
~ Doesn't mean a thing ~ He ripped of his deck and threw it over Kaiba's head to Yug and Ryou.  
  
~ So I'm going my way ~ Jou turned and gave Kaiba a salute.  
  
~ I don't want to hurt you ~ Jou raised his right arm and gave it the illusion that he was being tugged to the right.  
  
~ You don't want to hurt me ~ He did the same for the left.  
  
~ I can't stand you and ~ The same going forward.  
  
~ You can't stand me ~ Backwards.  
  
~ We can't rearrange ~ Jou made his hips go around without moving anything else of his body.  
  
~ You can never change me ~ Jou picked up a collar off the stage. Dangling it in front on his neck.  
  
~ Say goodbye ~ Jou threw the collar at Kaiba and Kaiba caught it one handed.  
  
~ Nothing I ~ Jou pointed his thumb at himself.  
  
~ Say can change your mind because ~ Jou made the illusion that he hit his head, holding his head in pain.  
  
~ I can't stay ~ Jou looked back up.  
  
~ Tomorrow ~ Jou rolled his body like a wave.  
  
~ I'll be on my way ~ Jou touched his chest, moving his hands downward.  
  
~ So don't expect me ~ Jou's hands moved upward again.  
  
~ To find me sleepn' in my bed ~ All around.  
  
~ Cause when you wake up ~ Jou pointed at Kaiba, shot him with his hand like a gun.  
  
~ I won't be there ~ Jou shook his head and blew at his index finger, pretending there was smoke coming out of it. Jou looked seriously at Kaiba as he walked down the steps as his voice echoed through out the club.  
  
~ This is the last night that I spend it home ~ Jou sat back down in Kaiba's lap, facing him.  
  
~ And it won't take too long for you to notice ~ Jou leaned in as if to kiss him. Jou arched again in his lap and rub fairly roughly on Kaiba's member through his pants, feeling what the performance already did to him.  
  
~ (Won't take long for you to find out) ~ Jou reached down about to go into Kaiba's pants to relieve him.  
  
~ That I'm gone ~ Jou lifted his hands up in a defeated gesture, giving Kaiba an evil look.  
  
~ I can't stay ~ Jou stood, his back to him and Kaiba made a move to grab him.  
  
~ Tomorrow ~ Jou grabbed his hand before it could touch anything.  
  
~ I'll be on my way ~ He threw Kaiba's hand to the side.  
  
~ So don't expect ~ Jou pointed at Kaiba with his other hand.  
  
~ To find me sleepn' in my bed ~ He used that hand to palm his chest over his heart.  
  
~ Cause when you wake up ~ He leaned forward and placed both hands on Kaiba's chest.  
  
~ (I won't be there) ~ Jou placed his knee between Kaiba's legs and nudged pretty hard, hard enough to make Kaiba moan softly.  
  
~ I can't stay ~ Jou looked Kaiba right in the eye.  
  
~ Tomorrow ~ Jou arched his back forward.  
  
~ I'll be on my way ~ Jou backed up and walked away from Kaiba.  
  
~ So don't expect me ~ Jou stalked quickly over to the bar.  
  
~ To find me sleepn' in my bed ~ When Jou arrived he looked back at Kaiba and grabbed a cup.  
  
~ Cause when you wake up ~ He lifted the shot of alcohol and cheered Kaiba.  
  
~ I won't be there (Yah) ~ He took the shot.  
  
~ I won't be there, I won't be there, I won't be there ~ Jou finished with his legs spread wide on a stool next to the bar, looking smug at the effects he caused Kaiba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dove: How was that, eh?  
  
Raven: Do you even know what song that is?  
  
Dove: Nope! Found it on my computer.  
  
Raven: Uh-huh?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. Out of the Loop?

Dove: Only two songs then the singing is over and the hot stuff gets hotter!  
  
Raven: You mean there's NOTHING in between!?!  
  
Dove: *shocked face* Of COURSE there is!!! I would NEVER write a flic without SOME action to get to the hard core stuff!!!  
  
Raven: PLEASE REVIEW!!! The more reviews the more hard core!!!  
  
On with the flic!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Last Chappie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jou finished with his legs spread wide on a stool next to the bar; looking smug at the effects he caused Kaiba.  
  
Chappie 5 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jou was panting slightly from the performance just for Kaiba. He turned and hit the bar. Calling for another shot.  
  
Mai smiled at him. "I can't believe you, hun. That took a lot of guts to do that to Kaiba."  
  
"Yup, I know. Nother shot, Mai." He said tiredly.  
  
"Here ya are, hun. On the house."  
  
Jou looked at her annoyed, "I own the place just like you, Mai."  
  
Mai laughed. "I know, just wanted to be in Kaiba's shoes and see what's so fun about teasing you. It's a lot of fun, hun." She told him while he drank his shot.  
  
Jou took a deep breath "Uh-huh." rolling his eyes.  
  
"Need help with those drinks?" He asked.  
  
"No, it's okay, hun. Isis and Anzu are helpn'. We'll be done with the order in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"A'ight. I'll go and see how everyone else is doing." Said Jou as he turned around and bumped into Kaiba.  
  
Jou groaned. "Got sum tin ta say, moneybags?"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Good performance." He said and walked back to his seat.  
  
Jou stood there; he was expecting a hit, a nasty remark, for him to call him a dog perhaps but not a compliment!  
  
Jou shook his head, trying to clear it. He walked over and stood next to the table ha and his friends were at, as he looked around at all his lovers. Watching the band walk back over.  
  
Suddenly Jou was pulled down into Kaiba's lap.  
  
Jou was going to protest but then a hand slid on his thigh and drop down, rubbing his highly sensitive inner thigh. Jou moaned softly.  
  
"Where's my drink?" Asked Honda as he, Ishtar and Bakura sat down with Ryou and Otogi.  
  
Yugi and Ryou sat down together, holding the other.  
  
Malik got up and jumped onto a surprised Yami's lap, facing him, sucking his face. Malik was glad that Yami decided to join their little club. Eight guys he can ravish whenever he felt like it.  
  
Bakura and Ishtar sat next to each other, resting their legs on the other.  
  
Otogi looked at Honda as he sat down, Honda took off his shirt. Drumming was catching up to him. Otogi pulled his seat up next to him and began to rub his sore arms.  
  
"This is where a lap dog belongs." Kaiba whispered into Jou's ear.  
  
As he whispered this he slowly and softly slid his hand over him. Jou moaned freely.  
  
Kaiba placed another hand on his other inner thigh and began to massage the area with both hands, getting closer to the place that wanted to be touched.  
  
Jou moaned again pressing his back to Kaiba's chest, his dark eyes closed. "Mmmai. Isissss and. Annnzu. are. are gonna. b-be he-re. in aaaa-abOUT f-f- f-fifteen mIN-nuts." groaned Jou.  
  
Kaiba was evil and touched him while he was talking.  
  
Otogi looked up when he heard that come from Jou. Otogi's eyes flashed dangerously. He didn't notice Kaiba was getting fresh with one of his many lovers.  
  
Otogi growled and leaned forward to whisper into Honda's ear.  
  
"Is Seto's apart of this? I don't want him touching Jou if he's not. Yami's now in but Seto?" He hissed quietly.  
  
Honda looked at Otogi and told him with his eyes and mouthing. 'Let's see how everyone thinks, then Jou.' It was true because only Jou would really object. With Seto's name-calling and all.  
  
Honda looked over at Bakura and Ishtar, he knew they were listening, they always were. They had the best hearing out of them all. He gave them a questioning gaze.  
  
Ishtar looked at Bakura and Malik from the corner of his eye. This was the signal that he voted what Malik voted.  
  
Malik was in Bakura's lap, looking comfortable, Bakura moved him there because Bakura saved Yami from him; he snuck a look to Ryou who was sitting with Yugi still, saying that he was voting for Ryou to vote for him.  
  
Bakura looked back at Ishtar also from the corner of his eye but took a gulp from his water that he got from the stage. He pointed at Yami while still holding his glass to his mouth.  
  
Yami and Ryou looked at Yugi. Yugi simply looked up at Jou.  
  
This all happened while Seto was nipping on Jou's ear and neck. One arm wrapped around Jou's slim waist and the other hand still in place, rubbing back and forth.  
  
Jou was panting slightly, a little sweat going down his face. He simply retched back and wrapped his arm around Seto's neck. He voted for Seto to decide.  
  
No one objected.  
  
Everyone turned their gaze to Seto right when he looked up to see why it got quite.  
  
Yami cleared his throat, grasping Seto attention better. Everyone smirked at Seto. "Out of the loop, Oh great Kaiba?" Malik snickered, "Good one, Yami."  
  
Seto shifted his look from one corner of his eye to the other silently. He looked calm but on the inside he had butterfly and felt as if he did all the flips he's watched earlier today.  
  
Malik and Ishtar chuckled and told the two other millennium holders what the great Seto Kaiba was thinking. Yami's smirk deepen, Yugi smiled innocently, Ryou laughed behind his hand softly, Bakura full on snorted, nearly chocking on his water.  
  
Ishtar took the liberty to tell Otogi, Jou and Honda the same thing with his idem hidden behind his seat, in his hand.  
  
Otogi looked at Seto strangely with Honda asking him why the hell was he so nervous. Of course Seto was out of the loop so he didn't understand. He just saw their eyebrows go up.  
  
He got even more confused when Jou blushed, turning his head away from him.  
  
Yugi and Ryou giggled as they held each other, hiding one another. They were about to fall of their chair they were giggling so hard.  
  
"What?" He asked still thinking about the loop thing.  
  
Everyone smirked and decided to have some fun. In their own language.  
  
"Out of order?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Out of place?" Ryou. Yugi giggled, "Nice one." He whispered.  
  
"Out of practice!" Laughed Ishtar. Bakura snorted and smiled at Ishtar. They stuck their tongues out at the other.  
  
"Out of reach?!" Bakura. Ishtar high fived him.  
  
"Out of shape?" Otogi as he raised his eyebrow. Everyone burst out in laughter at that, but Kaiba of course.  
  
"Out of sight?" Honda. Otogi buried his face in his shoulder, trying to control his laughter. "Oh, Ouch buddy. That one HAD to hurt him!" Laughed Jou.  
  
"Out of stock!" Yelled Bakura. Ishtar laughed so hard he fell into him, crying. "Oh, that's not nice!" laughed Yugi.  
  
"Out of sync." Yami said nodding with a sly smirk. "Oh HELL ya!" Bakura leaned forward and patted the pharaoh on his back.  
  
"Out of the ACTION!" Yelled Ishtar once he controlled his laughter a little but that just started him up again.  
  
"Out of the blue." Mumbled Kaiba. Jou snorted and turned to look at him, patting his back, "Ya gettn' it! Ya probably dun know what ya just said but..." He burst out laughing, weakly pointed at Ishtar and Bakura who was leaning against each other laughing hard.  
  
"Out of the contrary!" Yugi laughed.  
  
"Out of the frame!" Malik shouted. "Oh, that was just as evil as Otogi's!" Laughed Honda.  
  
"Out of the ordinary." Jou. Everyone looked at him and smiled, "Well you've been sitting him a while. is it?" asked a laughing Yugi. Jou winked.  
  
"Out of USE!" Shouted Malik again. "Ouch! Aw, evil! Pure evil!" shot Otogi. Malik simply raised an eyebrow then stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Out of WHACK!" Cried Ishtar and Bakura together, still trying not to fall of their chairs.  
  
"Out of the question!" Laughed Otogi.  
  
"Out of the spotlight." Retorted Jou. "Oh! SMOOTH Jou! You gots balls to say that while in his arms reach!" Honda and Jou did their little handshake that no one else could do because they did it so fast. "Yah know I do, buddy! You've seen me! Raise your hand if ya haven't!" Not even Kaiba raised his hand; he only sat there holding Jou with a smirk. He has.  
  
"Out of the sun!" Malik. Jou laughed. Yugi and Ryou looked at him holding their breath. "Duh!" They stuck their tongues out at Malik. Malik stuck his right back.  
  
"Out of this world!" Ryou. Now Yugi was leaning into him, he was laughing so hard. "What it's so cold he can't feel it?" Yugi whispered to Ryou. "Oh no he can! _I_ can even!" snorted Jou. Yugi and Ryou stuck their tongues out. Jou shot it right back.  
  
"Oh! Out of the usual run of things!" Honda said sorely, his sides were beginning to hurt like everyone else's.  
  
"Out of tune." Said Yami slowly. The laughter roared again. "Aww, screaming like an angel or growln' like a dog?" asked Honda. "Both's my bet!" shouted Jou. "You'd probably be the first to find out!" Jou got up to punch him but Kaiba pulled him back. He was hiding behind him.  
  
"Aw! I know! Out of true." Ishtar started again. Bakura snorted.  
  
Bakura smiled and made a silly deep voice. "Out of the way!" He said standing and moving his hands as if he expected the tables and people to part for him.  
  
"I got one! I got one!" Jou yelled, when everyone quieted he leaned forward and smiled, looking at everyone slowly. He then turned back to Kaiba; it was deathly quiet, still smiling like crazy.  
  
"Out. of. your. depth." Everyone groaned. "Oh, BURN! SWEET, SWEET BURN!!!" Everyone yelled at once, so closely at once it sounded as if it was the same voice.  
  
Jou started to have a laughing fit against Seto as the others snorted, snickered, chuckle and Yugi and Ryou continued to giggle madly.  
  
Seto simply shut Jou up by sliding his hand between Jou's open legs again. Jou inhaled and moaned very softly. Bakura and Ishtar just snickered; they loved their good hearing. They can hear the softest things.  
  
"Hay band up!" said Otogi for the band to hear as he watched Isis walk up.  
  
Jou stood to go and help Mai with the drinks, blushing wildly and Ryou was handed a head mike. "Thanks Isis." He quickly put it on and moved.  
  
Suddenly Honda tapped his drumsticks. "One, two, three, four."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Yay! Ryou's going to sing now!!! ^^  
  
Raven: I like the song he's gonna sing!  
  
Dove: Me too!!! ^^  
  
Raven: Dose ANYONE want to know what they all just said?  
  
Dove: I could explain everyone. well, how they were looking at it. *smirk*  
  
Raven: Ooo, your so evil hikari! That's why I love you so!  
  
Dove: I know. I know. I love you too! ^^.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. It's MY Life

Dove: Here's the Ryou song!  
  
Raven: No one guessed right!  
  
Dove: *shrug*  
  
On with the flic!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Last Chappie~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto simply shut Jou up by sliding his hand between Jou's open legs again. Jou inhaled and moaned very softly. Bakura and Ishtar just snickered, the loved there good hearing, they can hear the softest things.  
  
"Hay band up!" said Otogi for the band to hear as he watched Isis walk up.  
  
Jou stood to go and help Mai with the drinks, blushing wildly and Ryou was handed a head mike. "Thanks Isis." He quickly put it on and moved.  
  
Suddenly Honda tapped his drumsticks. "One, two, three, four."  
  
Chappie 6 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A blue spotlight landed on Ryou as he got up from Yami's lap that he moved to just before the count.  
  
Ryou loved how Malik played the keyboards for this song.  
  
Ryou slowly moved his hips, tossing his long white hair, to the music but abruptly snapped everything to the beat. He snapped his hips in front of himself and he began to sing. ~ This ain't a song for the broken-hearted. ~  
  
He leaned back and slowly did a one handed back flip. ~ No silent prayer for the faith-departed ~ He put his hands together as he sung that.  
  
~ I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd ~ He moved his hands to his face as he moved his body to the music.  
  
~ You're gonna hear my voice ~ He punched the air at every word.  
  
~ When I shout it out loud ~ He leaned his head back and sang his heart out.  
  
~ *It's my life ~ Ryou bumped his hips to the jumps in the song. The band back sang with him as his danced up to the stage.  
  
~ It's now or never ~ Ryou pointed to the ground when 'now' was sung than waved his hand out of the way when 'never' was sung.  
  
~ I ain't gonna live forever ~ He stepped up the stairs, looking up at the ceiling as he sung. Unknown to the crowd two others were stepping up on the other stairs.  
  
~ I just want to live while I'm alive ~ Ryou loved singing but the others said he was better at dancing so he should do that more often than singing.  
  
~ (It's my life) ~ The band sung.  
  
~ My heart is like an open highway ~ Ryou used his left hand to touch his chest and gracefully pull it away.  
  
~ Like Kura said ~ He pointed at Bakura with that hand.  
  
~ I did it my way ~ He jerked his thumb to himself.  
  
~ I just wanna live while I'm alive ~ He spun on one foot.  
  
~ It's my life (Life)* ~ He jumped out of the spin, doing a butterfly and stepped his legs out like Jou did earlier. The light turned off.  
  
Two figures stepped up in front of Ryou; Ryou put his hands on their shoulders. ~ This is for the ones who stood their ground ~ The light came back on to reveal Jou and Otogi.  
  
~ For Joni and Tina who never backed down ~ Ryou looked at each one for their nicknames from the corner of his eye. They all made up female names for themselves. It was fun while it lasted.  
  
~ Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake ~ Ryou separated them to step through; they came back together once he made it, kissing, shoving their tongues down the others throat.  
  
~ Luck ain't even lucky ~ Ryou showed the crowd the couple.  
  
~ Got to make your own breaks ~ Ryou thrusted into the air at the beat.  
  
~ *It's my life ~ Ryou twisted his body to move like a snake about to strike.  
  
~ And it's now or never ~ He continued his dancing. Moving his hands down his chest slowly.  
  
~ 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever ~ Ryou shook his head but continued.  
  
~ I just want to live while I'm alive ~ Ryou walked to the edge of the stage.  
  
~ (It's my life) ~ The band sung solo as Ryou turned his back to the crowd.  
  
~ My heart is like an open highway ~ Ryou put his hands on his heart and opened his arms, suddenly doing and no handed back flip off the stage and to the floor.  
  
~ Like Kura said ~ Ryou jerked his head to Bakura this time.  
  
~ I did it my way ~ Ryou hit his chest with a fist.  
  
~ I just want to live while I'm alive* ~ He slowly spread his legs.  
  
~ It's ~ Ryou punched his right fist into the air ~ My ~ He punched the air with his left. ~ Life! ~ He pulled his hands down and leaned back and froze in that position.  
  
Ryou took off his head mike and walked back to the table.  
  
Jou took over. "How was that! Huh? C'mon! Let Ryou now how much ya loved 'em!" The crowd screamed, hooted and hollered.  
  
Ryou was wondering if it was because of Jou's looks as he moved up there or if it was really him.  
  
"Now raise your hand if you want to hear the band solo!" A little bit more than half the people raised their hands. "Yah! I wanna hear Ishtar and Bakura sing!" He looked over at the band. "C'mon! How bout it!" Malik spoke up. "Yah! But I pick!" "Alright, that sounds fair! Well, C'mon! Your drinks are waiting guys!"  
  
Malik began to talk and got only nodes from everyone and smirks from Bakura and Ishtar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Another song coming *exasperated sigh*  
  
Raven: *shrug* So? Ishtar is back singing for Bakura!!!  
  
Dove: What dose the reviewer think?  
  
Note: FYI- I put different names and I cut some of the some off. Sorry.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Play with me

Dove: *sighs dreamily* Only about a chappie until they're. Ehem.  
  
Raven: FINALLY! We need more action!!!  
  
Dove: *snort* Ok.  
  
On with the flic!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Last chappie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
"Now raise your hand if you want to hear the band solo!" A little bit more than half the people raised their hands. "Yah! I wanna hear Ishtar and Bakura sing!" He looked over at the band. "C'mon! How bout it!" Malik spoke up. "Yah! But I pick!" "Alright, that sounds fair! Well, C'mon! Your drinks are waiting guys!"  
  
Malik began to talk and got only nodes from everyone and smirks from Bakura and Ishtar.  
  
Chappie 7 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The song started quickly with guitars and then drums and then the keyboard was entered. Bakura sang, if you could call it singing. More like rap to some.  
  
~ Do. You. Want. To. Play! ~  
  
~ I Ring around the Rosie  
  
Hopscotch, Monopoly  
  
Red light, green light  
  
G. I. Joes and Barbies  
  
Hide and seek, kick the can  
  
Cowboys and Indians  
  
Wiffle ball, paper dolls  
  
Hacky sack and hangman~  
  
Everyone, even the crowd joined, chorused.  
  
~ Do you wanna play? With me? ~  
  
Bakura started again.  
  
~Tag you're IT, cops and robbers  
  
Jungle gym, chutes and ladders  
  
Tic tac toe, Mister Rogers  
  
Marco Polo, London bridges  
  
Simon sez, steal the bacon  
  
Time out, trick or treat  
  
Electric company~  
  
They chorused together.  
  
~Olly olly oxen free~  
  
Others would echo what Bakura shouted.  
  
~Do you wanna play? with me?  
  
Do you, do you  
  
Wanna, wanna  
  
Play, play with me  
  
Play with me  
  
Do you, do you  
  
Wanna, wanna  
  
Play, play with me  
  
Play with me~  
  
Bakura continued while banging his head, having his hair fly. All with his eyes closed and playing guitar.  
  
~Spin the bottle, post office  
  
Kiss and tell, dressin' up  
  
Playin' doctor, peek-a-boo  
  
Two hand touch, cooties  
  
Little League, Looney Tunes  
  
Scissors rock paper, Zoom  
  
Kick ball, stick ball~  
  
Ishtar and Malik imitated tough guys in a deep voice to sing the next line.  
  
~Kill the guy with the ball~  
  
Bakura started up again with the others echoing.  
  
~Do you wanna play with me~  
  
There goes Bakura again while dancing all other the place.  
  
~Buckin' up, recess  
  
Jump rope, relieveo  
  
See saw, sand box  
  
Matchbox, Cheerios~  
  
Malik and Ishtar started to sing.  
  
~ABC's, spelling bees  
  
Sesame Street, hockey  
  
Duck duck duck duck  
  
Duck duck goose~  
  
They continued but Bakura echoed this time.  
  
~Do you wanna play with me~  
  
~Do you, do you  
  
Wanna, wanna  
  
Play, play with me  
  
Play with me  
  
Do you, do you  
  
Wanna, wanna  
  
Play, play with me~  
  
Everyone began to sing!  
  
~Jack and Suzi  
  
Sittin' in a tree  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
  
First comes love  
  
Then comes marriage  
  
Then comes Adam  
  
In a baby carriage~  
  
Ishtar and Bakura had fun with the guitars. They finished up.  
  
~Do you, do you  
  
Wanna, wanna  
  
Play, play with me  
  
Play with me  
  
Do you, do you  
  
Wanna, wanna  
  
Play, play with me~  
  
Again Bakura sang little screeches with Ishtar got to finish up with a wicked guitar solo.  
  
They ended the song gasping for breath and the crowd going wild. The band sorely made it back to the table where their drinks waited for them.  
  
"Where the hell is my sunset." Asked Bakura as he sat down.  
  
"And mine." Demanded Ishtar. Jou just rolled his eyes from his spot, in his own seat, with Ryou while he served his lovers their drinks, Sunsets.  
  
Honda just grunted with Malik as Malik sat down and as Honda rubbed his sore arms from the drumming. "Last time you pick Malik." Whined Honda.  
  
Otogi smiled at Honda as he moved his chair to sit next to him again and rubbed his arms for him soothingly, giving him his ocean breeze. Otogi already finished his while Honda and the band was up.  
  
Yugi was sitting in Yami's lap now drinking a dewdrop while his Yami was watching Mai refill his cup with coffee. "Thank you, Mai."  
  
"No problem, hun." Mai went back to her post at the bar with Isis, she was there to check there wasn't any spare mikes lying about, Anzu followed.  
  
Seto just sat back as Jou suddenly moved to him and gave him an Ocean breeze. Seto smirked at the blue drink, "How'd you know?"  
  
"Wild guess." Jou said as he stood there while Seto took the drink.  
  
"Thanks Joni."  
  
Jou couldn't help but blush.  
  
Seto smirked wickedly as he drank his drink. Then he suddenly pulled Jou back into him lap. "Remember: This is where a lap dog belongs." He whispered into Jou's ear, unbuckling Jou's top.  
  
As he whispered this he slid his hand one back to the last place it was when Jou was in his lap and the other under his now unbuckled shirt. Jou moaned freely.  
  
'Okay. it's time to take all this upstairs!' Jou thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Not too bad huh? This started out where Seto didn't want to be there, now he won't leave that chair!  
  
Raven: Yah and Yami is in the new couple group thing.  
  
Dove: Couples at the moment is twisted. Malik is with Yugi, Ishtar and Bakura are together, Yugi is with Yami, Ryou is with everyone but Seto, the girls and Otogi. Seto's claiming Jou, Jou is already been taken by Otogi but Otogi's with Honda at the moment. The girls are all at the bar making out.  
  
Raven: huh?  
  
Dove: *shakes head* Never mind.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. LEMON

*** LEMON IS FOUND ON ADULTFANFICTION.NET UNDER THE SAME AUTHERESS NAME AND TITLE ***  
  
http:// adultfan. nexcess. net /aff /story .php? no= 7174 & chapter=8 (Get rid of the spaces) 


End file.
